Today, it is possible to setup forwarding for calls (hereinafter, “call forwarding”). Call forwarding is a feature that allows an incoming call to a called party to be redirected to another telephone number of the called party's choosing. Two different types of call forwarding may exist. The first type of call forwarding is called unconditional forwarding and may include automatically forwarding all calls from a first telephone number to a second telephone number, regardless of any conditions. For example, if subscriber B has setup unconditional forwarding to C, all calls to B will be redirected to C. The second type of call forwarding is called conditional forwarding and may include initially trying to reach the called party at a first number, and if the called party is unavailable (i.e., the condition), forwarding the call to a second number. For example, if subscriber B has setup conditional forwarding to C, all calls to B will first be tried on B and when B is not available, the call will be redirected to C.
In contrast to forwarding services provided for calls, no such service is available for forwarding SMS messages. In other words, present SMS message delivery systems do not provide for forwarding SMS messages, either conditionally or unconditionally, as is provided for calls.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for SMS message delivery.